marioplayz_gamezfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario/Pizzasauce's version
Mario's moveset tries to mimic that of the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series, such as replacing M.U.G.E.N's standard blocking with a temporary shield and having highly damaging moves that send opponents flying long distances, though it's fortunate that these moves are easily punishable. Gameplay Mario is a spriteswap of N64Mario's Pocket SSB Mario, being much larger in size and having a different appearance. This Mario's weaknesses come from the fact that he has no way to deal with blocking. The only way he can guard any of its opponent's attacks is if he deploys his shield, lasting for a short time if not put away. If the shield breaks, Mario will be momentarily stunned, leaving him wide open for any oncoming attacks. None of Mario's attacks penetrate blocks, except for his grabs. Mario isn't agile, either and lacks in-depth attack options outside a range of fireballs, Mario Cyclones, Smash Attacks, and Hypers. Mario has physics near exactly, if not exactly, the same to Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. This means that if you know a great combo (Like Down-Air to Up-Special), chances are you can do it in this version. Mario can be a weapon of mass destruction if you are good with Mario in Super Smash Bros. 64. First Version This Mario's head's sprites uses Ax's Mario's head sprite. Like Warner's Luigi, he is a spriteswap of N64Mario's Pocket SSB Mario. There is a separate .def file called "Metal Mario", it alternates Mario's mode to Metal Mario, completely differing his stats from Mario, just like in Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64. Stats * Life - 1000 * Power - 1000 * Attack - 100 * Defence - 100 Movelist Specials * Fireball: Y * Mario Cyclone; Down + Y * Super Jump Punch; Up + Y Hypers * Super Fireball: X (x2) + Y * Super Uppercut: X + Up + Y * Super Tornado: X + Down + Y Victory Quotes T''his character does not have any victory quotes, meaning it uses the screenpack's default.'' Second Version Finally, Pizzasauce updated his own Mario. Basically the first thing you will think is "I don't see any difference in this Mario, I think PIzzasauce wasted his time updating him.", you're wrong. There were huge updates to his Mario in this version: * Some sprites were altered and yet edited from Warner's Luigi and others. (Note: NONE of the sprites are edited from Warner's Luigi's 2017 update) * Hit sparks are now aligned (They were unchanged when I first released the characters and others) * New palettes (including Homario (Homer Simpson + Mario thingy) * Added a Smash Bros Brawl like soundpack and a Metal Mario soundpack (Basically voiceless Mario but with metal footsteps because I tried to change a little bit of code :p) * UPDATE April 13, 2018 - New Portrait This version of his Mario has a new .def file called "FatMario", which makes him into a YouTube Poop-like character. He's called "Hotel Mario" or "Fat Mario" due to Hotel Mario's huge popularity and his obsession with Toast. A noticable difference is that every one of his sprites have an extra blue pixel on his eyes, which makes this Mario face more to his opponent than facing on the opponent's feet. Stats Unchanged from the original version. Movelist Unchanged from the original version. Third Version Third time's the charm. Pizzasauce updated his Mario for the second time now. Unfortunately, this version can be downloaded only via Gamebanana. A noticable difference to this version of Pizzasauce's Mario is that some of his sprites are updated, such as the taunt, win pose, stun animation and more. Some of the sprites were taken and ripped off from SuperMario2467's "MUGEN SSB Mario sprites vectors stuff" on Deviantart. This version of the red plumber uses custom AI that is finally challenging. Stats Unchanged from the original version. Movelist Unchanged from the original version. Edits This character has been edited, for a full list of edits, see edits.